kingdomrefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2
'''Breeze through the Gold '''is the second chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters *Jens *Unknown *Pack *Gold Breeze Story Jens : Oh my god i am so sorry! Unknown : Ow.... No.. no problem. Jens : Are you alright. Damn she is cute I have never seen somebody like her. That silver hair, Those beautiful purple eyes. Oh my god. Unknown : Do you know who stole my insignia?! Jens : Uhm.. What is a insignia? You mean like, badges that represent your affiliation? Unknown : Exactly! Jens : Uhm. Sorry i don't think so. Unknown : oh my... Are you serious? Jens : Yes i am so... Wait... could it be Gold Breeze? Jens : I think i know who stole your Insignia. Unknown : Are you serious!! Who! Jens : Well i don't know her name exactly, but i remember that her nickname is "Gold Breeze" Unknown : Does she have gold hair and Red eyes? Jens : Yes! Unknown : Oh my god that's her! Jens : I can help you find her. Unknown : That would be so nice! Jens : What is your na.. Unknown : Let's split up! You go to the southern part of the Slums. And i go to the East rich part close to the Dark Forest. Though i think it would be even smarter to go together, but then we waste a lot of time. I am pretty sure she stole it to sell it again. Though i dont think that she stole it without order. She is so cute, Though she talks so much oh my god. Jens : Haha okay then. I'll go to the poor side. And you try to find her in this area okay? Unknown : I am fine with that! Jens : Uhm.. how do we found each other? Pack : Me! My name is... Unknown : This is Pack. He is my Artificial Spirit. Jens : What is a Artificial Spirit? Unknown : Have you never heard of Spirits? Jens : I have. But i have no clue about Artificial Spirits. Unknown : Humans can create a contract with Spirits and they become your partners. Jens : Pack is pretty cute! A fluffy small cat? Unknown : Do not mistake him for cute. He is the source of my Magic. Pack : That is correct, i am able to kill you instantly if you try to dare betray us. Unknown : Pack shut up! Jens wouldn't do that! Pack : You never know my lady. Jens : Well. Uhm i am going to search her. Pack : We'll meet soon! Okay, this world has Magic and Spirits. That is pretty cool, though i am unable to use my Earth Bending. It seems that Bending and Magic are two diffrent things. Okay then. * 55 Minutes Later * I am already walking for like an hour but i have'nt even found the Pleiades Square neither Gold breeze. If i had my weapons with my i could have atleast fought her. Damn why am i so unlucky. Damn... Why aren't my friends with me. ... Jens : OUCH!!!! UGHH What? Why am i bleeding? Why am i feeling dizzy?! What is going on!? Jens : Pack... Please.. Am i dead? I can't see anything. What is going on. Where is that girl? Someone help me... I have to lay on the ground. Why is there so much blood coming out of my mouth. Jens : He.. lp. Trivia Navigation